scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Lady
Movie spoof and parody of "The Little Mermaid" is created by TheMichaelCityMaker. Cast * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Elephants (Jungle Book), Magilla Gorilla, and Wally Gator * Eric - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Grimsby - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Harold the Seahorse - Atom Ant * King Triton - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Sebastian - Top Cat * Adella - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Alana - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Andrina - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Aquata - Mulan (Mulan) * Arista - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Attina - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Ariel - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Flounder - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Scuttle - Quick Draw McGraw * Flotsam and Jetsam - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Ursula - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Max - Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Sailors during Storm - Hokey Wolf, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Sinbad's crew (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), Mr. Jinks, Rameses' Army (The Prince of Egypt), Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), 13 Competitors (Total Drama World Tour Episode 7: Slap Slap Revolution), and Wendy, John, Michael, and the lost boys (Peter Pan) * Carlotta - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Womenwasher - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound), Kanga (Pooh), and Ellie Mae (The Rescuers) * Chef Louie - Huckleberry Hound * Ursula as Vanessa - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Priest - Lippy the Lion Scenes *The Little Lady part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Lady part 2 - Top Cat's Concert ("Daughters of Geppeto") *The Little Lady part 3 - Eilonwy at the Sunken Ship *The Little Lady part 4 - Eilonwy meets Quick Draw McGraw *The Little Lady part 5 - Cruella de Vil watches Eilonwy *The Little Lady part 6 - "Part of Your World " *The Little Lady part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Lady part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Lady part 9 - Taran is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Lady part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Lady part 11 - Eilonwy's Hidden Treasure *The Little Lady part 12 - Cruella de Vil's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Lady part 13 - In Taran's Kingdom *The Little Lady part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Lady part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Lady part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Lady part 17 - Cruella de Vil Takes Charge *The Little Lady part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Lady part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Lady part 20 - Cruella de Vil's Wrath *The Little Lady part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Lady part 22 - End Credits Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs